What Happened?
by StrawberryLovesXOXO
Summary: Persona is introducing a new student to the class. The student catches Natsume's attention. What will Natsume do when he finds out about her ability's and her real identity? What does Hotaru have to do with any of this, this time?
1. Death, Lakes, and Questions

Persona is introducing a new student to the class. The student catches Natsume's attention. What will Natsume do when he finds out about her ability's and her real identity? What does Hotaru have to do with any of this, this time?

I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. Yada Yada you guys know the drill. Also I am planning on finishing this story. I WILL! Please review or I won't ever do another story again. EVER.

I watched the water slowly close around me. I knew I was going to die. No matter how many ways of escaping I thought of they soon drowned like I would. There was no way of avoiding it. I am going to die. Nobody will notice I'm missing and nobody ever will. I wonder if I do survive if anybody will be waiting for me… I doubt it. My mother died giving birth to me and my father died in a fire a month after I was born. And now I am going to die here, in the middle of the lake. I thought back to my childhood. My best friend, Hotaru, disappeared. She doesn't care so she wont be looking for me. My Obaa-san died a few months before. So he wont. I knew I was forgetting someone. But I didn't care. Because I knew they wouldn't look for me either. I was alone in the world. That's why I was suicidel. I wonder what it is like to die. Is it painful? How quick is it? I looked at my wrists which were covered in scars. I smiled slightly. I wont be alone anymore. As soon as I die I wont be alone. I coughed. Water had already ingulfed me so I swallowed water. I coughed some more. I began to black out from lack of oxygen. But right before I blacked out I felt a hand around my waist and a pull.

'Don't you dare die on me baka!' I thought as Persona dragged the girl out of the water. I ran over and helped him take the girl to the hospital. I told the doctor that the girl was from one of the top five corps but not which one. Paparazzi is the last thing we need. Persona and I waited outside for 5 hours before the doctor told us it would be a month before she could leave. We thanked them and left.

"why do you think she was out there, Persona?"

"I have no idea, Hotaru. But what I do know is that she will be coming to the academy."

I stopped in my tracks. "what?! That's insane Persona! They will drain her of her abilities then spit her out like gum. She cant go there!"

"We have no choice. Putting her in the hospital for depression didn't work."

I sighed while nodding, knowing he was right.

"Are you going to turn her? Train her?"

"Naturally. Also… I'm gunna pair her up with the fire neko."

"Are you going to tell him? Or her?"

"She needs to remember on her own. It would be best he doesn't know either."

I nodded. 'that stupid baka.'

A month later

I was walking with a man who's name I found out the minute I woke up, Persona. I was to start school. I wasn't to happy. I wanted to be in my cell and be alone but im still underaged. I walked into the classroom.

"whats your name?" a man wearing a tutu asked. 'he's gay' I thought imedantly.

My name is…..

Cliffhanger. Review or I will never post again.


	2. Mikan Sakura

Disclaimer stuff. You guys know the drill. Err. The reason I want reviews is because I think nobody is reading them whenever there are no reviews. I thank you all for reviewing. I wont post anymore storys if there are no reviews because what's the point in posting if nobody is reading them. So enjoy the story.

My name is….. "Mikan Sakura."

"nice to meet you Sakura-san. Your seat is next to Natsume Hyuuga and he will be your partner. Free Period!~"

I went to my seat and as soon as I sat down people started to crowd and ask questions. But that soon stopped as they all fell to the ground followed by a sound of banging and the word baka. Then I noticed a girl with short raven hair and amethyst eyes. "HOTARU!" I screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Natsume's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl, Mikan, sat next to me. I had to admit it. She was extremely beautiful. I saw Hotaru bring out her baka gun and I knew I had to duck before she murdered me. So I ducked. When I sat straight Mikan screamed. i felt my eyebrow raise in question and surprise. 'they know each other?' I thought. I watched as Mikan attacked Hotaru. I expected Hotaru to dodge or use her baka gun but she didn't. 'what the hell is going on here?!' I thought, bewildered. I looked at Hotaru and found her looking at me while she held Mikan who is now crying. I nodded slightly, seeing the message in her eyes. She would tell me later and I would make sure she did.

"lets go. Ruka, Hotaru… polka." I walked out the door while Mikan started yelling that I was a pervert. I let a low chuckle escape my lips as not to be heard but Ruka heard it.

"Found your 'toy'?"

I simply nodded. I heard him sigh. "relax Ruka. I wont hurt her. This time, she's gunna be mine."

Sorry for the short chapter. Busy busy day today. Um I will try to post soon. I am thinking of having a new chapter up every other day but I have not decided.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the short chapters and not updating. I have been very busy. In fact right now is the only spare time I have. I've repainted my room, moved everything back in, have been busy with laundry and other chores and I haven't been sleeping well lately. So I will try to finish the next chapter by Monday and get it posted by Tuesday. Sound good? Sorry again for not updating sooner.


	4. Arguments, Questions, and Brother

It's finally here! Sorry for the long wait. When school starts the waits might be even longer. Depending on how much homework teachers give me that is. But I will update when I can. I also am gunna mix my ideas together from my other two stories that are not fanfictions. Here ya go. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A month later (Mikan's POV) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I mostly stared out the window and paid attention to Narumi-sensei and Jin-Jin whenever there wasn't a free period. Hotaru seemed to want to redeem herself for leaving me and hasn't left my side, she even made Natsume move to her seat, which he was not happy about. I learned that Hotaru liked the blonde haired boy, Ruka, but she told me never to tell a soul or she would start to ignore me and show a bunch of embarrassing pictures of me to the whole class. Persona would come in, much to Natsume's discomfort, and ask to speak with me every once in a while. The first time he did I found out he was my brother and he was bombarded with questions that I couldn't hold in.

I learned soon after my arrival that Natsume was the cool and popular type. Every day he would sit next to me before Hotaru got here and asks me some questions. Simple ones like "what's your favorite color?" and "where did you live before you came here?" Every time I would answer and feel like someone was glaring at me. My hunches were always right. All the girls would be drooling over Ruka or glaring at me for talking to their King Natsume. It was actually amusing. It was really funny to see Natsume's expressions whenever Persona comes in and asks to see me. Sometimes whenever I'm not in class he comes looking for me and finds me. When he sees Persona he pales to a ghostly color. Later I found out about the Dangerous Abilities missions.

I knew then why he pales whenever I'm with Onii-chan. It's because he thinks I'm being forced to do missions or trying to get him to do them. Onii-chan warned me that I might have to since I'm in the dangerous ability class. I wonder if Natsume knew. Oh well.

It was a sunny Sunday and I was sitting with Onii-chan under a sakura tree. We were just enjoying the silence. "Hey Onii-chan?"

"Yes, Mikan?"

"Have I met Natsume before? Whenever he talks to me or sees me he gets this longing look in his eyes. Why is that?"

He was quiet before answering. Finally he said, "yes you two have met before. You two were to be wed at eighteen."

Now it was my turn to be quiet. 'eighteen?! Wed?! ugh. Why don't I remember any of this?!' I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. 'I wonder if he knows….' But I didn't ask. Just continued to enjoy the silence. Until Natsume came over.

"Oi polka!"

I groaned. "what?! And will you stop calling me that!?"

"no. Why are you next to my tree?"

"your tree? Don't see your name on it."

"hn." Was his reply. He pulled me up by my arm and showed me a mark in the tree. I looked closer and read "Property of Natsume and M" but it stopped there. I looked at him. "whos M?"

"My girlfriend." He said climbing in the tree. For some reason it pained me to hear him say that. I sat back down.

"Well you and your girlfriend are going to have to get over it, ."

" ? really?"

"yes really."

"you really suck at name calling, polka."

"stop calling me that!"

"no!"

We both jumped when we heard Persona laughing. It wasn't a fake laugh or anything like that. It was a genuine laugh. Natsume looked confused and I must have to because he said in-between laughs "you… two…. Are…. Like old….. times….."

We looked at each other. I turned my head, huffing, wishing I could remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cliffhanger~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
